1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and particularly to a cargo bed of the utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cargo bed of a utility vehicle includes front and rear walls, right and left side walls, and a partition member configured to partition a storage space that is surrounded with the front and rear walls and the right and left side walls. The right and left side walls are each provided with an engagement portion configured to be engaged with the partition member to fix the same. The partition member engaged with the engagement portions suppresses cargo on the cargo bed from shifting in the storage space.
Though not for a utility vehicle, a vehicle cargo bed structure according to the prior art disclosed in JP Laid-open Publication No. 2011-20574 includes a cargo bed having right and left side panels and an open top, and a current plate serving as a partition member. The right and left side panels of the cargo bed have a plurality of paired grooves in the inner surfaces of the side panels in the vehicle width direction and in the anteroposterior direction of the cargo bed. The current plate can be selectively inserted to a pair out of the plurality of paired grooves.
The conventional cargo bed of a utility vehicle does not have any storage space for the partition member not in use. There accordingly arise problems that the partition member not in use is troublesomely unloaded from the cargo bed or is kept engaged with the engagement portions to decrease an actually available range in the cargo bed.